


Shake It Off

by hazelNuts



Series: 1989 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oblivious, POV Jody, Past Donna/Doug, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Today marks the one year anniversary of Donna being broken up with by her ex-boyfriend, Doug, and Jody had been a little scared Donna was gonna do something stupid like call him. For the life of her, she can’t figure out what Donna ever saw in him. She’s never met the guy, but she already hates him with an intensity that burns brighter than the sun; and she’s sure that meeting him won’t improve her opinion.Inspired by Taylor Swift'sShake It Off





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Jody regrets taking Donna to the party the moment they step inside the frat house. It’s loud, it’s gross, she’ll never be able to make herself heard over the music, and she’s pretty sure the entire house is one giant hot room, the smell of marijuana pervading the air.

‘This is amazing!’ Donna shouts in her ear.

Jody turns to her roommate, raising her eyebrows in surprise. ‘It is?’

Donna doesn’t answer, probably didn’t even hear her, but her happy grin and bright eyed excitement say it all. Jody looks forward again with a private smile on her lips. This is why she’d she suggested the party, to make Donna smile.

Today marks the one year anniversary of Donna being broken up with by her ex-boyfriend, Doug, and Jody had been a little scared Donna was gonna do something stupid like call him. For the life of her, she can’t figure out what Donna ever saw in him. She’s never met the guy, but she already hates him with an intensity that burns brighter than the sun; and she’s sure that meeting him won’t improve her opinion. Every time Donna talks about him, about how he treated her, that intensity turns up a notch. Jody’s sure that if she ever does meet Doug, she’ll punch the fat-shaming asshole in the face. And the dick. And she could probably find a way to shove his head up his own–

‘Let’s get drinks!’ Donna yells. She grabs Jody’s hand and pulls her into the sweaty and grinding mass of people, to an improvised bar. She pushes a solo cup into Jody’s hands, and Jody catches sight of that bright smile again. Caught in that smile, Jody takes a sip of her drink, then almost spits it out. Warm beer is one thing. Terrible beer is another thing. Warm _and_ terrible beer is in a completely different universe of disgusting. She looks around for somewhere to dump her drink without Donna noticing.

‘I wanna dance,’ Donna says, already bobbing her head to the music.

‘Well, go ahead.’ Jody waves her cup at the dancefloor. ‘Any guy would be lucky to have you grind on him.’

Donna giggles, making the corners of her eyes crinkle. She nudges Jody’s shoulder with her own. ‘No, silly. I wanna dance with _you_.’

‘Oh.’ Jody’s mouth suddenly goes a little dry. ‘Okay.’

They set their drinks back on the bar. Donna takes Jody’s hand and, walking backwards and shimmying her hips, she pulls her to the middle of the dancefloor. Jody swallows when Donna is pressed up against her by the people dancing around them. She almost forgets to move, transfixed by the blissful look on Donna’s face.

 _Keeping your crush on your roommate in check is a lot easier when she’s not dancing pressed up against you, holding your hand, a happy smile on her lips_ , she thinks

So maybe stopping Donna from reminiscing about her ex, and possibly calling him, by dragging her to a frat party, wasn’t entirely selfless. Sue her for wanting to see a smile on Donna’s beautiful face.

‘Come on, move your booty!’ Donna shouts, leaning in closer to make sure Jody hears her. She doesn’t move back. She places her hands on Jody’s hips, forcing her to move with the lightest of pressure.

Jody gives in easily, mirroring Donna’s smile when it grows even wider. She places a hand on the back of Donna’s neck and lets herself enjoy this moment. Donna’s singing along to the song, loudly and off-key, making Jody laugh.

Suddenly, Donna stops moving. Her smile drops and her eyes go wide. Jody turns around to see what Donna’s looking at. What she sees is an average looking guy with a skinny blonde on his arm. So that’s Doug, with his new girlfriend, apparently.

‘Want me to punch him in the nuts?’ she asks, turning back to Donna.

Donna shakes her head. ‘Let’s just keep dancing.’ She puts her hands back on Jody’s hips and sings even louder, ‘ _My ex man brought his new girlfriend, she’s like oh my god, but I’m just gonna shake!_ ’ She does a little wriggle against Jody’s body that makes her laugh and sets her skin on fire at the same time. Without looking, Jody flips the bird more or less in Doug’s direction, then wraps her arms around Donna’s neck, and rests their foreheads together.

‘Fuck him,’ Jody says.

Donna giggles. Her face goes soft, her eyes roaming Jody’s face. Jody’s breath catches in her throat.

The song ends and Donna moves away from her. The disappointment is bitter on Jody’s tongue as she lets her arms drop to her sides.

‘Let’s get out of here,’ Donna says.

‘We just got here,’ Jody protests, though she’s not sure why. The only good thing about this party was Donna dancing with her. So she lets herself be led out of the house. When they’re out in the fresh evening air, and they start walking home, she asks, ‘It’s not because of that asswipe, is it? Because I’m pretty sure I could literally throw him out. Or else I’ll pay some frat boys to do it.’

Donna squeezes her hand.

‘It’s not because of Doug,’ she says, shaking her head. ‘Look, I know you’re trying to cheer me up, but the truth is, I don’t really need cheering up.’

Jody frowns.

‘I’m _over_ him. He’s an… asswipe.’

Jody can’t help but smile at the way Donna stumbles over the curse.

‘I’ve been over him for a long time,’ Donna continues. ’I’m kind of into someone else now.’

‘Really?’ Jealousy curls in Jody’s stomach. She narrows her eyes. ‘Do I need to do a background check on them? Do an interview to make sure they’re not an asswipe, too?’

Donna shakes her head. She tugs on Jody’s hand to pull her to a stop, then she lets go.

‘That would be a little weird, because it’s you,’ she says. Her smile turns shaky and hopeful.

Jody’s eyes widen. Her mouth drops open.

‘If you don’t… I promise I won’t make it weird,’ Donna quickly says, holding up her hands. ‘We’ll just be friends.’

Jody steps forward, into Donna’s space. She has just enough time to register Donna’s happy smile before she presses their lips together. Donna’s lips are soft and taste like her strawberry chapstick. Jody pulls back and takes a moment to look at Donna. God, she’s gorgeous. She tucks a stray curl behind Donna’s ear.

‘You wanna go home to eat pizza and watch a movie?’ she asks. She takes Donna’s hand and laces their fingers together as they start walking again.

‘That sounds like a great plan.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
